A Walk in the Park
by Dbizzy1989
Summary: Carlos seeks out the help of Logan to overcome his boredom.


**This is my first one shot. I hope you guys like it:) I was listening to some old school Mariah Carey while writing this. Any fans out there will get the song reference.**

**I do not own Big Time Rush (I guess I have to write that)  
**

Carlos sat on his bed, bored out of his mind. He watched as Logan sat at his desk. No doubt studying for some kind of test. Carlos thought to himself, maybe Logan would want to do something.

"Hey Logie, whatcha doing?"asked Carlos.

"Nothing Carlos, just studying" replied Logan.

"Oh... Are you done yet?" Carlos questioned

"No." said Logan.

"Oh... How about now?"Carlos asked again.

"No Carlos, I'm not!" shouted Logan.

"Oh... What about-" Carlos was cut off before he could finish.

"Carlos! I'm trying to study." this time Logan was getting a little irritated at his friend.

"OK, it's just I'm so bored logie-bear. Can't you stop studying and do something with me? Please, don't make me bring out the puppy dog eyes." Carlos was desperate at this point.

"That's not fair, you know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes" it was true, no matter how busy Logan was, whenever Carlos pulled out his puppy dog eyes, Logan was putty in his hands.

"So, does that mean you'll do something with me, please please pretty please. Don't make me beg" Carlos knew he had Logan right where he wanted him.

"Fine! I give up. What do you want to do?" Logan asked as Carlos became lost in a deep thought.

"Hmm, uh, how about we... Um maybe, uh I don't know. Any ideas?" Carlos hadn't really thought of what they would do. He just wanted to do something, anything.

"Well, it's not too late. How about we go for a walk in the park?" Logan was getting stir crazy. He was kept up in his room all day, and he needed some fresh air.

"Yeah, OK. Sounds great"Replied Carlos, a huge grin on his face.

"Then its settled. Let me grab a coat, it's kind of cool outside. You might want to grab one too." suggested Logan.

"Nah, I'll be fine. If it gets cold I can just walk really close to you. You'll be my warmth Logie" Carlos retorted, all the while Logan's face became flush from Carlos' comment.

"Let's go" the two walked out of the apartment and into the fresh air. Hand in hand, they walked through the park. The sky ablaze in twinkling lights. It was a beautiful summer night. The fireflies were all around, and it looked as though Logan and Carlos were the only ones out this night.

"Look up there Carlos, do you see those stars. That's Orion's belt." Logan has always been fascinated by outer space. Something that Carlos admired about his best friend. He wished he was as intelligent, but he knew any questions he had Logan was more than willing to answer.

"How many stars do you think are up there Logie? A hundred, I bet there's a hundred!" Carlos could be so innocent sometimes. Logan admired that about him. He knew most of the time he could be too logical, and Carlos just seemed to balance him out very well. He was the yin to Logan's yang.

"You're so cute car." whispered Logan.

"Why do you say that?" Carlos asked with raised eyebrows.

"because it's true, why else would I say that?" Logan replied. At this point Carlos' cheeks became a deep red. No doubt flushed from Logan's comment. At that moment they had both come to a sudden realization.

"thanks loges! It sure is cold, I wish I would've brought a coat or something." chattered Carlos. The cool summer breeze sending shivers down his spine.

"Here take mine, I've got a sweater on anyway. I'll be fine" responded Logan. Without hesitation, Carlos proceeded to put on the coat. Heaving a sigh of relief as the warmth overtook his body. The scent of Logan filling his nostrils.

"Awe, you're such a gentleman. Thanks Logie Wogie!" mentioned Carlos. Logan smiled at the new nickname. Only Carlos could get away with calling him something so childish. As the pair approached an open spot between two trees, Logan made a suggestion.

"Wanna lay down somewhere,we can try to count all the stars" questioned Logan.

"how about over there, that looks like a good spot!" Carlos announced.

"Yeah, ok. We can cuddle too, since it's cool out" Logan whispered. The two quickly settled down on the grass. They laid there underneath the stars, hand in hand. Carlos, with his head on Logan's chest, watched as Logan pointed out all the stars and spoke their names. Ever so slightly, Carlos nuzzled up closer to his best friend. Logan rested his arm under Carlos head, all the while running his fingers through the shorter boys hair. It was so soft, like a teddy bear. Carlos was so cuddly, Logan could could stay this way for the rest of the night.

A short while had passed. At this point, Logan had both hands behind his head, while Carlos had both arms wrapped tight around Logan's chest. His head rested in the crook of Logan's neck. It was such a perfect night, Carlos never wanted it to end.

Then, without warning the sky opened up and rain began to pour. The two boys shot up, just as the thunder resounded across the park. Hand in hand, the pair quickly ran for the safety of their apartment. In a matter of minutes they had reached their destination. Soaking from head to toe, they both quickly undressed, got into their pajamas, and cuddled under the covers.

"Good night Logie bear, I love you." hummed Carlos into Logan's ear.

"Good night my little Carlitos, I love you too" replied Logan to the small boy. And with that, the two slowly drifted off to sleep. Safe and sound in the comforting embrace of each others arms


End file.
